Sleigh Ride
by JazlynHouria
Summary: Un pequeño One SasuSaku por Navidad. Está basada en la canción Sleigh Ride en interpretación libre jajaj Si alguno la busca les recomiendo la versión de Pentatonix. )


**Sleigh Ride**

-Por favor…

-Ya te dije que no, no seas molesta.

Era la tercera vez que Sakura le pedía que la acompañara a dar un paseo en trineo.

Ella sabía que esas épocas para él no eran nada fáciles. Cuando Sasuke tenía 8 años su padre había fallecido en un accidente laboral en el puerto justo para navidad. Su madre se las arregló para mantener a él y a su hermano de 13 y abrió un restaurante con ayuda de algunos familiares. Por más que Itachi haya insistido en abandonar sus estudios y trabajar, Mikoto nunca se lo permitió Estudien y me harán feliz hijos, eso es lo más importante Aún recordaba sus palabras. Itachi siguió la carrera de derecho y terminó con las mejores calificaciones. El año pasado se había mudado a Inglaterra donde conoció a Konan y se estableció con ella y su familia.

Cuando cumplió los 10 años una chica nueva había ingresado en su curso. Pelirosa de ojos verdes, que al principio parecía tímida pero, con el pasar del tiempo, se convirtió prácticamente en el alma del curso. Le asignaron el lugar que estaba al lado de él y aunque Sasuke no entablaba conversación con nadie, ella sacaba lo mejor de él con sus trucos de magia. A Sakura le encantaba la magia y él le ayudaba a practicar, sus trucos eran siempre impecables y le dejaban boquiabierto hasta que le explicaba cómo se realizaba. Finalmente se hicieron amigos, de los buenos.

Poco tiempo después conocieron a Naruto, Ino e Hinata y justos formaron un buen grupo de amigos con los que contar siempre.

Hacía unos dos años, justo dos meses antes de que Sasuke cumpliera 21, Mikoto ingresó en un concurso televisivo de cocina, supuso que si le iba bien podría tener algo de publicidad para su restaurante, pero resultó que ganó dicho concurso y actualmente está de gira en algunos países junto con los mejores chef del mundo.

Sasuke había ido a vivir solo cuando cumplió los 20. Sakura en su deseo de independizarse a los 21 se mudó con él para pagar el piso a medias. La magia le había sido útil. Ella animaba fiestas en sus ratos libres, mientras estudiaba medicina y si tenía suerte iba a algún festival o algún local la contrataba. Incluso solía ir a menudo al restaurante de Mikoto para hacer algún Show. Sasuke estudia contabilidad y trabajaba en una tienda de ropa de trabajo.

-Y yo te dije que no seas amargado Teme… - reprendió Naruto.

-Ya, vale… si no quiere ir no quiere ir Naruto – Sakura no quería molestarlo más, sabía que para él no era fácil.

Esa fue la primera navidad que pasaría ''solo'', pero porque él no aceptaba compañía, todos estaban dispuestos a recibirlo en sus hogares si él lo quería, pero no, el muy obstinado no quería. Inclusive Sakura había vuelto temprano a casa para hacerle compañía pero él la ignoró completamente. Por eso haría una reunión al día siguiente para pasar el día juntos en el festival que bridaba la ciudad donde Sakura fue invitada.

Todos a excepción de Sasuke salieron con los trineos. Sasuke solo los miraba desde una banca no muy lejana a ellos y veía como se acercaba y tomaba asiento a su lado.

-¿No te aburres?

-Hmp.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco, se inclinó hacia adelante, hincó sus codos en sus rodillas y apoyo su rostro sobre sus manos, mientras miraba a sus amigos divertirse.

-Sasori. Al final me invitó a la fiesta como su cita – Soltó la Pelirosa sin más.

-¿Aceptaste? – preguntó aparentemente desinteresado.

-Está en un ''veremos''. Mañana debo confirmarle.

-¡Hey Sakura! ¡Ven! – El gritó de Ino no se hizo esperar al no ver a su amiga cerca. Esta solo se levantó y se fue sin decir nada.

Horas más tarde estaban todos expectantes a la presentación que Sakura daría. Poker face, Poker face, Poker face ese era su mantra. En uno de esos animes que veía y por el cual se enamoró de la magia siempre lo decía No importa lo que suceda, mantén siempre tu cara de póker o algo así y realmente funcionaba, ella hacía que la gente hiciera lo que ella necesitaba que hicieran, cuando tenían que hacerlo y en cierto modo era increíble.

-¿Estás nerviosa? – preguntó Ino mientras retocaba los últimos detalles del maquillaje de su amiga.

-Un poco, pero no lo suficiente… Esto va a pagarme los próximos meses de universidad – terminó en tono burlón.

-¿Vas a ir con Sasori a la fiesta de Deidara?... sí cariño, yo me entero de todo – agregó al ver la cara perpleja de Sakura.

-Vale, lo sé… aún no me acostumbro… - rio – Aún no lo sé… no sé si quiera ir a la fiesta tampoco…

-¡Argg! – Gruño mientras se apoyaba en la mesa de tocador que tenía adelante – Tanto tiempo con el amargado te está afectando… quieres ir, e irás, porque te iré a buscar de los pelos y sabes que no miento – dijo amenazante mientras sacudía una brocha en su dirección.

-Haruno, vas luego. – Un muchacho no más grande que ellas, de cabello negro y piel más bien pálida les avisó del turno de la pelirosa.

-Gracias… - Ino achicó los ojos para ver el cartelito con su nombre - … Sai. –Agregó sonriéndole. El chico le correspondió y se apresuró a irse.

- Hey cerda… Ya hablaras con él luego… A ver… todo en su sitio, cartas, pañuelos… sí creo que sí…

- Los tendrás en la palma de tu mano frentona – dijo antes de que se fuera.

En el medio la plaza principal, el municipio había colocado un escenario donde las distintas personas que iban podían presentarse, ya sea para cantar, hacer Stand Up o en su caso, hacer magia. Tsunade una mujer que la había visto en el hospital animando a los chicos con sus trucos le dijo que si se animaba a presentarse en el festival, de acuerdo a lo que hacía, ella podría conseguirle algunos cursos de magia con uno de los ilusionistas más destacados del país. Pain era el mejor de todos y Sakura lo admiraba muchísimo.

-Damas y Caballeros… - la voz del presentador resonaba en los parlantes – Les presentamos a Sakura Haruno, Ilusionista.

Ella entró en su traje negro entallado de pantalón con botamanga ancha, tacones del mismo color, guantes también negros y maquillaje en su punto justo.

Sus amigos la observaban desde una distancia de 5 filas que es la más que se pudieron acercar. La habían visto ensayar un montón de veces, sobre todo Sasuke quién seguía cada movimiento de la pelirosa con cuidado sabiéndoselos ya de memoria.

Se colocó en el centro del escenario y comenzó sacando un pañuelo de su traje; lo colocó sobre su mano derecha cubriéndola completamente y levantándola de golpe una llamarada apareció en su mano, dejó caer el pañuelo y comenzó a jugar con la llamarada en sus manos. Apagó la llamarada en un chisperio y de ahí apareció una paloma, que encerró en sus manos y desapareció. Se agachó a agarrar el pañuelo lo puso a la altura de su boca y lo sopló; este recorrió en el aire los 3 metros hacia atrás del escenario en línea recta de manera increíble. Los aplausos no dejaban de sonar y ella se empezó a soltar de a poco.

Sasuke sonrió levemente uno minutos después viendo que llegaría el truco final. La sonriente Sakura se volvió a acomodar en el centro del escenario y en una reverencia abrió el saco de su traje y un montón de palomas salieron de este; para cuando se dispersaron, ella ya no estaba. Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, igual que los comentarios sobre la actuación. Varias bandas se presentaron luego de ella. Ya era bastante tarde y el día había sido grandioso. Así que luego de que Ino consiguiera el número de Sai cada uno se fue rumbo a su casa.

-Estuviste grandiosa Sakura – comentó Sasuke con la cabeza siempre mirando al frente. Sakura lo miró y sonrió murmurando un ''gracias'' lo suficientemente fuerte para que él lo escuche.

Hacía bastante frio y para colmo había comenzado a nevar. Apresuraron el paso hasta llegar a su apartamento y estar cerca del fuego de su chimenea.

-Prepararé café ¿Quieres? – preguntó el pelinegro.

-Por favor. – Le sonrió su amiga como solo ella sabe hacerlo, él se giró enseguida a su tarea, sabía que era lo mejor… aparte, ella estaba por salir con otro chico…

Ella encendió el televisor, mientras se sentaba en el sofá con los pies sobre el mismo, tratando de encontrar alguna programación decente. Sasuke se acercó a ella le dio la taza, y se sentó a su lado. Finalmente se rindieron y apagaron el televisor. No había nada de nada.

Se quedaron sentados un rato en silencio. Sakura se levantó, llevó su taza al fregadero y cuando se dio vuelta tenía a Sasuke a pocos pasos de ella.

-Buenas noches Sasuke – dijo pasando a su lado. Pero él la tomó de la muñeca y no le permitió seguir, la giró hacía él y entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella tomó aire y preguntó.

-¿Irás con Sasori mañana?

-Sí… le estaba por mandar un mensaje ahora mismo. – dijo sin apartar la mirada de los ojos negros de su amigo.

Ella estaba perdida por Sasuke desde el primer día que se sentaron juntos, pero en el fondo sabía que nunca pasaría nada más entre ellos, eran amigos, nada más así que ¿por qué no abrirse a la posibilidad de que otro chico la enamore?

Él a pesar de todo la quería, más de lo que él mismo quisiera. Que ella se mudara con él fue entre una bendición y una maldición. Era celoso, sí, lo era y lo admitía pero jamás lo demostraría. El saber que ella saldría con Sasori era como una puñalada para él pero… no podía culparla. Él nunca le demostró nada que le diera a ella una señal de su cariño a ella. No una señal directa… porque según él, ella ya debería haberse dado cuenta. Sasori era el que más había avanzado con ella, que normalmente rechazaba a todos, pero a él no y eso a Sasuke le molestaba.

El contacto era entre reconfortante e incómodo para ambos, pero ninguno se apartaba.

-No quiero que vayas. – dijo en un susurro, pero así y todo con fortaleza en las palabras.

Sakura liberó su agarre y se alejó unos pasos.

-No Sasuke, otra vez no… - dijo susurrando y cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

No era la primera vez que él le pedía que no fuera a algún sitio sin una razón aparente. Era tan… ilógico… Un día descubrió que había un patrón en esos pedidos y eran cuando algún chico la invitaba. Pero también volvía a ser ilógico, Sasuke jamás sentiría celos de ella solo es una amiga para él. Hasta que pareció que algo hizo ''clic'' en su mente.

-Sakura…

-¿Qué tan sola debo estar para que tú seas feliz? – preguntó dándose la vuelta.

-No es eso Sakura solo…

-Cállate. – ordenó levantando una mano en señal de que parara. – Iré Sasuke... Debo hacerlo, aparte Deidara es un gran amigo no puedo hacerle eso… - Se pondría firme, debía rehacer su vida… y estaba seguro que él también.

-Yo solo… - intentó nuevamente algo exasperado.

-Buenas noches Sasuke.

Pasó por su lado y antes de entrar a su habitación le gritó:

-Deberías buscarte una novia… así le controlaras la vida pero con causa…

Él apoyo ambas manos en la mesada y dejo caer su peso en ellas. Ella tenía razón, debía conseguir una novia, pero él sabía que solo ella podría ocupar ese lugar en su vida. No había nadie lo suficientemente importante. Solo ella, y ella no lo entendía… No era más que un amigo para ella.

Varios minutos pasaron hasta que se decidió lo que haría.

*TOC, TOC, TOC*

-Sakura… Sakura debo hablar contigo… por favor… -agregó para convencerla, sabía que estaba despierta… seguramente esperando que Sasori le contestara el bendito mensaje.

Escucho unos ruidos provenientes de la habitación hasta que el pomo de la puerta giró y dejó ver en una abertura de unos 10 centímetros los ojos verdes de su compañera de piso.

-¿Qué quieres? – preguntó algo apesumbrada.

-Hablar contigo… ¿Puedo pasar?

Abrió la puerta del todo y se tiró en su cama con las piernas cruzadas. Sasuke siguió cada movimiento con cautela viendo la piel que su ropa de dormir no cubría y que era iluminado por el velador que había comprado semanas atrás.

Él se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-Lo siento… sé que mis palabras fueron duras pero…

¿Era real? ¿Ella se estaba disculpando por algo que no debía disculparse?… Era increíble.

-Sakura… por el amor de Dios, no fue tu culpa… Soy… soy demasiado egoísta… Lo siento. Quiero… quiero, las palabras no se me dan muy bien pero… - la miró a los ojos y… grave error. No pudo seguir. No podía sostener la mirada pero tampoco la quería apartar.

-¿Sasuke…? – Ella pasó una mano por sobre sus ojos, que él tomó y tironeo para poder acercarla. Le tomo de la cintura y cuando la tuvo a pocos centímetros de él se atrevió a hablar.

-Te quiero a ti Sakura – le murmuró sin apartar la vista de sus labios mientras se acercaba a estos.

- Sasu-Sasuke…

Acortaron la distancia y se fusionaron en un beso de puro anhelo contenido desde hacía años. Suave, sin presiones de por medio, ni apuros. Sabía mejor de lo que se imaginaron. Para Sasuke era de pura dulzura, amor… entrega. Para Sakura era anhelo, pasión… a hombre. Ambos se recostaron en la cama, él la abrazó y la atrajo hacia sí mismo para besar su cabello.

-Te quiero Sakura… te amo… - dijo en un susurro más bajo.

Ambos se miraron con las mejillas sonrojadas. Ella sonrió y le besó.

-Yo también te amo.

Los miedos de ambos se disiparon en un instante al saber que eran correspondidos. Y estar en los brazos del otro, acurrucados juntos solo lo hacía mejor.

-Sasuke yo… - comenzó Sakura.

-¿Le has contestado a Sasori?

-Si… - susurró – le dije que no iría – agregó al sentir los músculos de él tensarse. – Yo…

-Déjame acompañarte, por favor… Quiero ir contigo.

-Sasuke… - sabía que era un esfuerzo para él… odiaba ese tipo de fiestas. – Mejor no.

-¿Por qué…? – dijo algo avergonzado por el rechazo.

-Tengo una idea mejor… - dijo encarándolo. Él entonces sonrió. – Podríamos ir al café de la otra cuadra, pedir su excelente tarta de calabaza y luego…

-Dar un paseo en trineo. – Agregó sonriente a su novia. Ella rio y él la besó.

Hola! Soy nuevo usuario y esta es la primer historia SasuSaku que escribo. Espero que les guste =) Espero sus comentarios, son siempre bienvenidos!  
>Los quiero! Y nos leemos pronto =)<p> 


End file.
